


Before Your Time

by TheSilverHunt3r



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Assets & Handlers, Cameos, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Growing Up, Italian Mafia, Masks, Original Character(s), Parental Reborn, Party, Sarcasm, Spies & Secret Agents, Training, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/pseuds/TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: "My parents were killed in a turf war, my father was a rather well payed spy for the Vongola Family. However, no one knew his heritage. By age eight, I was on the streets running errands and smuggling packages for the local mobs." Iemitsu centric, AU





	1. Chapter 1

Mukuro Rokudo warily watched Iemitsu Sawada.

The man was goofy, seemingly brainless...That was why most people quickly labeled Sawada as a 'low threat'. They quickly moved on to Lal Mirch, Basil, Oregano...

But Mukuro saw those odd things. He picked them out as he ignored the fights and verbal fights around him when he read of the current events in the underworld. More importantly, the Mist noticed the quiet appearance of information and disappearances of enemies that happened every time Iemitsu wasn't seen for a few days.

There were larger, glaring mysteries. How the leaders of large famiglias rumored to be plotting to attack a member of the Vongola Alliance simply seemed to fall off the edge of the world. How smaller famiglias seemed to simply be wiped out, sometimes overnight, whenever they caused a problem for Vongola's people or missions. How anonymous sources regularly tipped Interpol off to enemy Mafioso operations.

There were smaller wonderings Mukuro had as well, ones that briefly passed through his mind. How Vongola had the monthly updated blueprints of every criminal organization's main bases. How there were well thought out plans of attack for each of those bases. How there were extensive files on key members in the Italian police, Interpol, and every European famiglia.

As he watched the blond Sky brightly smile from a far, he wondered what dark secrets were buried in the ground and what gut wrenching stories had gone untold.

Two of the Guardians noticed occasionally: Gokudera and the Skylark.

However, Takeshi did have times when he made odd comments to Iemitsu about enemies and killing. Perhaps the sports idiot suspected a bit more then he let on.

Tsuna was pretty oblivious to Iemitsu not being 'Dame'. It showed in how Tsuna grumbled about his 'No-Good father'. Honestly, Reborn should have worked on his student's lack of perception.

XXX

Tsuna had been looking into Iemitsu's past. Iemitsu knew it and knew that the investigation was inevitable. He was just surprised that it had taken his son five years to start looking.

Albeit, the man didn't think his son would find much of anything, most records of his jobs had been destroyed. But, for some reason, Iemitsu felt like he was forgetting something however. He waved the niggling thought away.

Today was a private Vongola Christmas party, just for the family. Tsuna and his Guardians, Iemitsu and his team, Nana, and the Varia.

Iemitsu and Nana talked with several people. Eventually, Nana went off to chat with the young women, she had taken a particular liking to Tsuna's girlfriend Kyoko.

Iemitsu liked Kyoko as well, she was kind and thoughtful, she got along well with Tsuna. At this point, he was waiting for Tsuna to work up to courage to propose. And he wasn't the only one. Nana had already started looking at possible locations and photography companies. There was a large betting pool that include many mafia dons and assassins. Several of the Arcobaleno had joined in as well.

Iemitsu sighed. He walked over to chat with Mammon, Oregano, and Basil. He and Basil traded looks when the two women started talking about makeup.

On the other side of the room, Tsuna sighed. His Guardians were a chaotic group as always. Gokudera was glaring at a laughing Takeshi. Lambo was bored. Ryohei was 'extremely' yelling about something. Chrome nibbled on some food with a smile, she was the only Guardian enjoying the party. Mukuro and Hibari were passive aggressively insulting each other. Hibari somehow managed to make his comments under five words each time while still being annoying.

The don gave up on coraling his Guardians and decided to move elsewhere. He headed towards the Varia-Squalo started shouting-and then changed his mind. The don turned on his heel and went towards his father.

Iemitsu was now at a table in the corner, watching the party with a smile on his lips. A wine bottle and filled glasswas on the table in front of him. Tsuna sat down in a chair across from his.

Tsuna took a deep breath and loudly asked, "I looked into my records...and yours. Dad, who's Renato Sinclair, your legal guardian when you were a kid? Why haven't I heard of him before?"

Iemitsu barely managed to keep a straight face.Inside, he cursed at his past self for not destroying the hospital records.

The entire room went silent, eyes fixed on the Don and his Outside Advisor.

"It's a long story," Iemitsu said in an awkward attempt to stall for time.

The Guardians, CEDEF members' and the Varia quickly clustered around the table. Xanxus sat down beside Nana, on the woman's left sat Lal Mirch and Colonello.

"I think we all have time," Tsuna replied with a smirk.

Iemitsu sighed. It seemed like there was no getting out of 'story time'. "Well, Renato Sinclair was my legal guardian after my parents died."

"Yeah, but who is he?" Takeshi asked, his tone full of curiosity.

Iemitsu grinned, "The cat is somewhat out of the bag, but it's up to him as to whether or not he wants his identity revealed now."

Reborn stood up with a sigh and strolled over to the group. The crowd cleared for him without prompt. He elegantly sat down half way between Tsuna and Iemitsu. "I, am Renato Sinclair," the hitman smoothly revealed.

Several people choked and Tsuna looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah, I was Reborn's first student. You and Dino are lucky he toned down things after I broke my arm," Iemitsu happily chirped. Tsuna gave his father a horrified look.

"If you didn't act like a bumbling numbskull at the beginning, you wouldn't have had a problem," Reborn pointed out with a smirk.

"I was what, eleven? You can't realistically expect an eleven year old to do stuff like that," the blond man protested.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You were nine and a half actually. And you did live up to my expectations, eventually."

"What?" Tsuna forced out, his eyes wide as saucers. His wide eyed stare was mirrored by his Guardians.

Iemitsu grinned, "Okay, okay, I'll start from the beginning. Everyone settle down for story time.

"My parents were killed in a turf war, my father was a rather well payed spy for the Vongola Family. However, no one knew his heritage. By age eight, I was on the streets running errands and smuggling packages for the local mobs."


	2. 1974

"My parents were killed in a turf war, my father was a rather well payed spy for the Vongola Family. However, no one knew his heritage. By age eight I was on the streets running errands and smuggling packages for the local mobs."

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu stared briefly at the vendors's goods. Chocolate covered espresso beans? He shook his head, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

Mr. Vincent had passed along that Iemitsu was wanted for a job. Iemitsu had heard it from Knob and immediately started towards the abandoned warehouses near the docks, on the road nicknamed 'Fog Lane'.

Iemitsu passed through the streets. The crowds thinned out, the few people on walks disappeared, and the noise of other living things quieted down.

Mr. Vincent sat on a weathered wood box next to a warehouse entrance. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, his head was closely shaved, and his eyes were a murky blue-green. "Hey brat."

"Sir," Iemitsu respectfully replied.

Mr. Vincent leaned forward slightly and put a hand on his knee. "I want you to deliver something for me today. I'll give you the money ahead of time so you can get some nice clothes and look presentable."

XXX

Reborn picked the lock of Rhubarb hotel's back door. He was a well known freelance hitman despite his friendship with the Vongola Ninth. The Rossi Family had offered him a contract for an associate of theirs that had betrayed them.

The stairs and hallways were rather desolate, and the hotel rooms were mostly empty. Reborn only had his contact's word that his target was still here.

Reborn withdrew a skeleton key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He twisted it, pulled the knob, and the door opened smoothly.

His pistol at hand, he carefully glanced around the small living room and kitchen. Reborn carefully closed the door behind him. To him-as he strained his ears for the slightest of sounds- the click of the lock going back into place was loud.

The only other room was the bedroom. Reborn slowly opened the door. The target was on his bed, clutching a pillow, still asleep.

Reborn shot two bullets. One in the chest and one in the head. He checked the body with a blank calculating expression. His target was dead all right.

pXXX/p

Iemitsu kept his gaze mostly forward as he crossed the street. The first rule of not getting caught was don't act suspicious. The person looking around them all the time looks like they're hiding and are in danger of being caught doing something. The paranoid person who knows there's someone after him is easier to tail than someone who keeps their head down and carefully fades into a crowd.

The envelope carefully trapped between his skin and his newly bought shirt crinkled slightly. His lips twitched down at the sound.

The Rhubarb hotel was a harder place to be casual in. Hotels don't expect children to just be wandering around without a parent nearby.

A family of seven entered the hotel. Iemitsu followed behind them. His mouth slid into a smile at the small, fidgeting baby in the mother's arms.

The lobby heavily smelled of acrid smoke. A half dozen men sat, their mouths or hands held mostly blackened white cigarettes and brown cigars. All of them had a crisp white newspaper with the daily news on it in small black letters. The older ones had eyeglasses perched on thin, hooked, or wide noses. The younger ones kept a careful watch on the entrance and a hand near a concealed gun or knife.

Iemitsu split off the family. He slipped past the smoking men and towards the stairs around the corner. His eyes watered and he barely held back a cough at the foul air.

His destination was Floor 4, Room 365.

The front stairs were made of polished wood. Thankfully, the couple that did pass by him didn't question why he was there. Most likely because they were too focused on getting to a hotel room.

Iemitsu's feet sunk slightly into the carpet of Floor 4. The long hallway was silent, most people were out, drinking and partying. Or, considering Rhubarb's reputation, some were likely involved in illegal acts of some sort.

The door of Room 365 didn't look any different from the other dozens of white doors. The type of person behind it-a criminal-was likely not different from any of the others as well.

He slipped the letter under the door and quickly walked away. About five seconds later, behind him, he heard the crack and delayed boom of two gun shots.

Iemitsu jumped, startled. Everyone else was undoutedly headed to the front. But he didn't fancy running towards the killer in order to go down the front steps.

No, he would just have to carefully go out of the alley. Iemitsu bolted down the south stairwell and through the back door.

XXX

Reborn headed back into the small living room. Everyone in the hotel knew someone had died. Which meant that there was no reason to call a cleaning crew for the body.

Now, to muddle the clues of how he did it. He opened the door to the balcony first. Then, Reborn wiped off any finger prints with a rag and dropped the room keys in the bowl by the door. This would likely make the investigators (and the Mafia) think the assassin hadn't entered and left through the front door.

The hitman heard a small sound, an airy 'shnick'. He walked towards the door and then looked down. An envelope had been slid into the room. An unknown messenger had delivered it. Reborn quickly stashed the letter in his jacket.

He immediately went to the back alley. Reborn couldn't go through the front. Black suit and fedora? He looked like the stereotype of a well dressed mafiso from a movie, but such was the price of class.

The alleyway was dim. Shallow puddles on the floor rippled slightly in the cold breeze. The stones were crumbled and would have been a light brown if they had been cleaned the past century.

Reborn heard footsteps on the right side of him. Quiet careful footsteps. He headed towards the sounds with caution and pulled out a pistol. Two of the bullets were gone, but he'd only need one for the person-if he decided to shoot.

He blinked. Well, he wasn't expecting a kid to be lurking back here.

The boy suddenly flinched and turned around, like he had built-in a radar for danger.

"Chaos," Reborn calmly greeted. His tone was light and rich, as if he was gentlemen on a evening stroll, not a lethal killer pointing a gun at a child.

The boy paled. Now white as bleached flour, he asked in a curious voice, "Are you going to kill me?" The curiousity was deeply at odds with his terrified expression.

Reborn slowly raised a thin black eyebrow. That was an interesting reaction? "I don't know yet."

"Ah." The boy grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He was suddenly light and cheerful, the perfect portrait of a normal extroverted Italian kid. "Do you know when?"

The hitman smirked. Yeah, this kid really was interesting. "No. Why? In a hurry?"

"Well, I'm not suicidal, if that's what you're thinking," the boy quickly blurted out. He went back to sheepishly smiling. "But I uh...want to go buy some chocolate coated espresso beans from this street vendor before they close."

"Oh? Those sound good." Reborn slipped his gun back inside his jacket. "I'd hate to be the one to keep a child from such a delightful treat." He gave a sardonic smirk and shooed the kid away with a hand.

"Yes! Thanks Mister. I won't say anything about this to anyone." The kid promised and scuttled away.

Reborn titled his head slightly. He was going to have to keep an eye on that blond kid.

XXX

There were three main Famiglias (Families) in Catania. The Rossi, the Prevalente, and the Bandoni.

There was an increasing tension among the city streets. A Bandoni capo had been killed in a hotel. The culprit hadn't been found, but was assumed to be a hitman. Which meant that someone had hired a hitman. No one was coming forward to claim either role and the Bandoni kept running into dead ends.

The Prevalente Consigliere, Vincent, briefly questioned Iemitsu about whether he had seen anything suspicious. The kid kept his promise and quickly denied any knowledge of the events aside from hearing the gunshots.

The tension spilled over and Reborn was hired by the Bandoni. It was an unsual request, instead of being given a target, he was asked to get revenge on one's responsible.

Since Reborn obviously wasn't going to kill himself, he went after his previous client, the boss of the Rossi Famiglia. He returned to the Bandoni boss with a picture of his kill and he was rewarded.

Now, both criminals and law enforcement had suspicions about what had happened. Most were divided between two theories: 1) Prevalente was targeting the Rossi and the Bandoni. 2) The Rossi targeted the Bandoni, and the Bandoni got their revenge.

Being in the dark about your enemies's actions is a surefire way to get killed in the underworld. So Vincent started an investigation of his own. And unlike the others, he found the person responsible.

XXX

Vincent stared at the dark figure at the end of the dead end alley. Spiky black hair, black suit, black fedora, and curly black sideburns. Well, Vincent wasn't expecting to catch Sicily's best hitman in a trap.

"I see. Both of them hired you," Vincent drawled. He hid the sinking feeling in his stomach with a neutral expression. "You killed the Bandoni's Consigliere for the Rossi. Then I'd bet money that you also killed the Rossi boss for the Bandoni, without the latter knowing about you being the one responsible for their Consigliere's death."

A smirk curled onto Reborn's face. "Congratulations. You're very clever."

"Why thank you," Vincent curtly replied.

Both men's fingers slowly inched towards their guns.

Reborn suddenly looked past Vincent, at the mouth of the cluttered alley. "Come out kid," he declared with a roll of his eyes. "I can see the tip of your shoe behind the trash can."

"Hello," the boy meekly replied as he stood up.

Vincent glanced at the boy. Worry flickered onto his face, he quickly suppressed it and turned his head back towards Reborn. "If you leave the Prevalente in peace, we will leave you in peace," he offered in a steady voice.

"Of course. There's no reason to get in each other's way," the hitman agreed.

"I'm Iemitsu by the way," the boy piped up. Vincent shot him a glare.

"Reborn," the hitman succinctly replied. He lowered the brim of his hat and walked out of the alley. Vincent warily tensed as he passed, while the boy gave a small smile and wave.

"Iemitsu, be more careful," Vincent warned.

"You're not going to scold me for following you?" The boy questioned with surprise.

"I figured the venture would be useless." Vincent sighed. "I'll see you around brat, stay safe."

XXX

Now in the ratty apartment he called home, Iemitsu collapsed on the tweed couch. Something in his right pocket crinkled. He pulled out a small note and several lire bills.

If you ever wish to become my student, come to Palermo and call 091-XXX-XXXX. -R


	3. 1975-1978

"I ran into Reborn. Fortunately or unfortunately, he took me as his apprentice."

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu slid the key in the lock and turned it. He stepped inside Reborn's apartment.

He opened the window by the door. The apartment air was rather musty. Some of the wallpaper was cracked, but there was plenty of room and no mold. The kitchen and two bedrooms were in good condition.

The large lizard on the gigantic potted plant moved his head to look at him. Iemitsu scratched Leon under the chin.

"Don't worry, Reborn will be here soon. He's just taking care of some business," Iemitsu reassured.

XXX

Physical training with Reborn was much more fun then the studying aspect. And there was a lot of mind numbing studying and testing. Because according to Reborn, being able to punch and shoot are not the only things high class hitman should learn. Everything from human anatomy and survival skills to cultures and world geography were covered.

Each topic was given in world impact, Iemitsu was often tested on something while they were on a job. Reborn would ask questions: Where would be the best ambush spot, in the mountains or by the river? How can we successfully infiltrate the party? Where should I shoot him if I want him to survive long enough to be it interrogated but incapacitate him? Should we take this contract, why or why not?

XXX

The mountain air coming through the large window was cool and fresh. Blooming flowers and growing watermelons were visible from where Iemitsu sat.

But Iemitsu's mind wasn't on the pretty scenery. He sighed and stared at the bowl of berries that been placed in front of him. "What am I supposed to do with these? Eat them?"

"I don't suggest eating half of them. They're poisonous," Reborn nonchalantly replied. His eyes were fixed on his pet. Leon was slowly walking up his sleeve.

"What?" Iemitsu squawked.

"Half of those berries are poisonous," Reborn stated. Leon perched on his owner's shoulder and stopped moving, content with his position.

"Are you joking?" Iemitsu questioned.

"No," Reborn stated. His voice clearly said he thought Iemitsu was insane for asking if he was joking.

Iemitsu huffed. "Will I die if I get poisoned?"

"Maybe." Reborn shrugged. Leon shifted, unhappy with his perch's sudden movement.

"Can I just..not eat any of them?" Iemitsu suggested, his tone hopeful.

Reborn immediately shot the idea down, "No."

Iemitsu sighed, defeated. He stuck a hand in and pulled a berry out. The boy held it up and raised it to his eye level, peering at the berry closely. "Alright, it's not poisonous," he decided.

"Are you sure about that one?" Reborn asked with a curious expression.

Iemitsu stared at his mentor. "What? Why?"

"Well, just double checking," Reborn innocently replied. Although, innocent was a stretch, he tried for innocent, he just ended up looking smug and amused.

"It looks fine. It's a raspberry," Iemitsu disputed.

Reborn clicked his tongue and dismissively stated, "Your funeral, not mine."

Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Reborn. "You're messing with me."

"Am I?"

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and popped the berry in his mouth. He whooped at the taste. "I was right!"

"Good job. Now you just have nineteen more to go."

Iemitsu sighed at the reminder, then he quickly smiled. "Well...I was hungry for a snack."

Reborn shook his head. "You're way too much of an optimist."

XXX

The rooftop was flat and held a few large air conditioning units, three small garden plots, and a sturdy plastic table.

Iemitsu peered through the scope of a sniper rifle. The weapon was mounted on a modified camera tripod.

Beside him, Reborn peered through a pair of binoculars. "Eight degrees to the right. 100 yards away, move another few centimetres up. Do you see the window?"

Iemitsu adjusted accordingly, and nodded. "Yeah, I see it."

They sat in silence. Waiting for the target to appear in his bedroom window.

"There's a mild breeze from the East, move another five degrees to the right. Did you see the edge of the window?" Reborn asked.

"Yup."

After another forty minutes of waiting, their efforts were rewarded.

"Now," Reborn ordered.

Iemitsu squeezed the trigger. The target fell and the two hitmen packed up.

XXX

Iemitsu was unable to move out of the way. Reborn's eyes darkened as he felt a bone break under his punch.

"S**t," the hitman hissed.

Iemitsu forgot his pain momentarily and stared in surprise. "That's the first time I've heard you curse."

Reborn had broken Iemitsu's ulna bone. The hospital gave Iemitsu a cast. There should be no physical exertion for several weeks. Reborn had to sign in as Iemitsu's guardian, under his first alias and current legal name Renato Sinclair.

Two weeks after, Reborn was done with waiting. He ordered Iemitsu to sit and cut off the top of the cast.

"What's that?" Iemitsu asked, wide eyed at the yellow fire that coated Reborn's hand.

"Sun Flames. Everyone has Flames of some sort, but most don't know. It's a secret kept from everyone but the larger Mafia Families." Reborn pressed the Sun Flames against Iemitsu's skin.

"I have...magical Mafia Flames?" Iemitsu questioned with surprise, half joking. He felt like any second, Reborn would suddenly smirk and say it was prank.

"Yes," Reborn curtly replied. If he healed Iemitsu's arm wrong, he'd have to break it and try again.

"Are there different types?"

"Sky, Sun, Cloud, Rain, Lightning, Mist, and Storm," Reborn rattled off the list absent-mindedly.

Iemitsu eagerly stared at Reborn, completely forgetting about his pain. "Which one do I have?"

Reborn hummed. "Sky Flames. I seem to have accidentally triggered yours. You're lucky, Sky Flames are the rarest. They have the property of 'harmony'. The feeling they give off is supposed to be: putting things into their correct balance, contentment, and peace."

"Can you teach me how to use them?"

"Distractions and as with all Flames, a lighter if you get enough control to make them burn. They are useful skills," Reborn commented. His Flames went out, he was done.

"Is that a yes?" 

Reborn rolled his eyes. "It's a yes, brat. Now, try moving your arm."

XXX

"Pop quiz," Reborn announced as he slid another magazine into his pistol.

"Now?" Iemitsu questioned as he skidded around the corner and pressed himself flat against the wall beside Reborn.

The hitman smirked and handed his student a recently sharpened knife. "Of course. Now, what do you aim for when trying to cause someone immense pain or distract them?" He looked around the corner, gun in hand.

"Eyes." Iemitsu's response was barely hearded above the loud pop of Reborn firing repeatedly. The boy winced at the sounds.

"And when you want to cause someone to die of bloodloss as quickly as possible?" Reborn pulled out yet another magazine and inserted it. The empty one was stuck in his pocket.

"You'd aim for major arteries. Preferably the common carotids inside the neck, but the femoral on the inside of the thighs and the...er, forget what's it called, on the wrists work alright," Iemitsu cheerily recited.

"Good. And it's the ulnar and radial arteries. Now, take care of the suits approaching us from behind." Reborn fired off another round of shots. He really regretted not taking another pistol, it would have come in handy.

"Aye aye captain," Iemitsu jokingly replied with a sloppy salute.

XXX

Catania

The third time Iemitsu went in a solo job, he was kidnapped. The third time wasn't the charm for Reborn, but it certainly was for his enemies.

Reborn was supposed to come alone. He was fine with that. It's not like he had anyone he would have invited anyway.

He tolerated the weapons check at the entrance with narrow eyes. The two suits ran their hands quickly over his torso, legs, and arms. "You're clean," one suit-probably the senior out of the two-gruffly announced.

The abandoned apartment complex was dusty and old, but still sturdy. Reborn dragged his eyes around with a disinterested air. He had already surveilled the outside place and found a blueprint of it. There were two guards in front and two guards in the back. And undoubtedly, more suits inside.

They stopped in front of one brown wood door. The faded black numbers said, '27'. After a knock and a quiet, "come in," Reborn entered.

Reborn's eyes immediately spotted Iemitsu first, not the danger. The boy's head was lolled forward and his chin touched his chest. His hair was matted and his clothes were dirty, as if he'd previously been on the dusty apartment floor. A gun was held right above his right ear, about an inch from tapping his skin.

The man holding the gun was a young man, grey eyes, lean, and black haired. The current don of the Rossi boss, son of the previous boss. Behind him, in the dark corners where the window's sunlight didn't reach, two guards with guns stood.

"Chaos," Reborn drawled. "I don't believe we've met."

"You're the hitman my father hired right before his death. Tell me what you know," the Rossi boss coldly requested.

Reborn raised an eyebrow and smirked in realization. "A young man became a mafia don, trying to find his father's killer. Doesn't that sound like a great crime novel?" He mocked.

"Tell me what you know or your apprentice dies," the Rossi boss demanded. He hated being played with and was temperamental, that was certain.

The hitman sighed and slowly moved his right hand towards the inner pocket of his jacket. "I was hired to kill the Bandoni Consigliere by your father. I completed my job and left Catania."

"No, there has to be more."

"You're right," Reborn acknowledged with a smirk. "There is more. I picked up the contract from the Bandoni to kill your father."

A curl of Sky Flames hit the angry Rossi boss's hand before he could move. A strange, comforting warmth filled him and his mind went blank.

Reborn's right hand moved from his jacket where a small blade was concealed, to his shoe. He pulled a small gun out from under the tongue where it had been uncomfortably stuffed. Three small bullets flew out from him. "Ready to go home brat?"

Iemitsu burned the handcuffs on his hands off. He ruffled his hair, in an attempt to brush the dust out of his hair. "Definitely. I can't wait to take a shower."

XXX

The first time Iemitsu asked seemed normal. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Reborn replied. 

After a minute, Iemitsu asked again. "Are we there yet?"

Reborn quickly shot down the idea while turning left onto a gravel road. "Still no." 

Eventually, after minutes and the same question being asked thirty times, Reborn's patience snapped. "Brat, I will leave you in the hotel if you don't stop," he threatened with a dark glare.

Iemitsu privately stuck out his tongue but shut his mouth.

Reborn really regretted taking this job in Venice. Why did he have the bright idea of a road trip to save money? He should have just splurged for once and gone by plane all the way to Venice and back. 

The only one who really enjoyed the trip was Leon. The chamelon dozed in the bright sunlight on the dash for hours.


	4. 1979, 1980

Reborn interrupted before Iemitsu could continue. "I was invited by Kawahira to do jobs with what would become the Arcobaleno. I was cursed when Iemitsu was fourteen."

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu was out on a surveillance job, one of the things the kid was actually talented at. Which meant Reborn was at the apartment tonight, and he got to drink some. 

Reborn pushed open the apartment door. He tacked another picture to the photos on the cork board.

He whirled around and aimed his pistol at the unknown man sitting in the chair at the end of the hall. The person had a weird metal checkered hat. "Who's there?"

"As I thought, you really are qualified, huh?" The man mused.

"Who are you and on who's behalf are you here?" Reborn questioned.

"Oh, it's just me."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "Don't move!" He barked.

XXX

For the sake of his growing curiosity but against his caution, Reborn decided to go to the event he had been invited to.

The mansion, on a mountain, was of a respectable size. He entered through the door. His mind hyperaware of the weight of his various hidden weapons.

Nearby the entrance, three familiar people were in engaged in a quiet discussion: Lal Mirch, a COMSUBIN instructor and former hitwoman. Fon, a Chinese Triad close combat fighter. Verde, a rather famous scientist who's non-public research bordered on shady at best.

"Chaos," Reborn drawled. 

The three other Mafioso turned towards him. Lal Mirch's right hand moved towards the gun at her hip. Verde tensed. 

Fon smiled. "Ah, Reborn. It's a pleasure to see you," he calmly replied.

"Fon, a pleasure to see you. A pleasure to see you, Verde and Lal, as well." Reborn flashed his teeth in a more threatening version of a polite smile. 

Unlike Fon, the other two were visibly far more uneasy. Verde pushed his glasses up and nodded. Lal Mirch gave a small smile. 

A woman opened the door at the end of the hall. She was wearing an orange and white dresss with a large hat. "Hello, I'm Luche. Dinner is ready and other two are already in the dining room."

Luche led the four Mafioso to the dining room. As they walked, Fon and Lal Mirch exchanged a quick glance that Reborn caught. Reborn wondered briefly what the two had been talking about before he has walked in. Likely, something that had to deal with the current situation.

At the table, as Luche had said, there were two people. An unfamiliar purple haired person and Viper, a famous information broker.

XXX

Reborn almost regretted going on this job. The room was in a state of chaos, to put it mildly. Now, usually, he enjoyed chaos, but not when it was just people trying to yell over each other.

Skull was loud and was obnoxious. Verde was a bit of an a*s at times. But his smart aleck comments were, admittedly, usually very funny. Lal Mirch had gotten over her apprehension and whole heartedly tried to force everyone to do things. Fon and Viper watched the scene with blank faces. Luche was exasperated and exhausted. She didn't feel like corralling everyone this time.

Reborn stood up. He stalked over to the bunch of squabbling children and threw a dagger into the map on the table. "Enough, you three, shut up," he ordered in a dark voice. 

Luche sighed and stood up. The room was quiet, but she was going to have to replace that wooden table now. "Alright, everyone. Lal Mirch and Fon, plan out the entrance point. Verde and Viper, I need you to figure out how we get to the target. Skull, figure out the escape plan, with Reborn."

XXX

The fourth job the group went on was an unusual one. Instead of being specifically hired to kill someone, they were being hired to find and protect a kid...and kill the kidnappers.

But, their job ended up going really south...again.

Around him, the group of killers had their hands zip tied behind their backs. Guns were being held to the back of their heads.

A man in green army fatigues stood in front of them. A pistol in his hand. "You're going to be feeding the sharks."

At that declaration, Reborn remembered why he didn't do rescue missions. 

Then the kid broke down crying.

And that, that is why Reborn didn't do kidnappings.

XXX

Reborn went on jobs with the other Arcobaleno about three times a weeks. He usually walked away and disappeared almost immediately after the job was done.

"How has it been going?" Lal Mirch asked.

Viper scowled, the Mist was rather irritated. "Dead ends, dead ends, and more dead ends."

"So, why isn't following him an option?" Skull brought up. 

The Cloud backed up a step as the other four turned to him. 'Are you stupid? It's Reborn,' Was clearly written on three faces.

Verde fidgeted with his glasses and cleared his throat. "Well, that is an actual option, and far more simple. To keep the chance of him finding out low, we just need Viper to cloak us in a high quality Illusion."

XXX

They had decided to go for it and paid Viper a large amount. The five of them followed Reborn to an apartment. 

Lal Mirch stepped forward and knocked. The door swung open part of the way. 

Reborn scowled at them and then opened the door completely. "What are you five doing here?"

"We were going the same way and saw you walk in here?" Skull said, a questioning lilt to his voice. The other four sighed with exasperation and second hand embarrassment, feeling the urge to bash their heads against the wall.

Reborn stared at Skull. "Yeah, definitely," he sardonically replied. "You might as well come in."

The five filed through the door way. They noticed the chameleon on the potted plant and the photos on the cork board. 

Viper narrowed her eyes in thought. Were the photos of Reborn's targets or clients? Or both? 

"Now that we're off the street. What's all of this about?" Reborn questioned. There was a dark glint in his black void filled eyes. He was currently holding back the part of his brain that urged him to just cut his losses and kill the lot of them.

"We were..curious," Skull warily admitted. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I'm not going to invite you to explore around my apartment. So you might as well leave." Reborn gave a pointed look towards the front door. 

The entire group winced, even Fon. They quickly obliged with Reborn's request.

Reborn cooked dinner, then started packing. In the suitcase there was a stack of photos, a bottle of tacks, cutlery, four plates, a taken apart shotgun, the appropriately sized shotgun shells, and a few stacks of gold coins. The messenger bag held rows of neatly folded clothes, guns, and ammo.

He gave an apologetic look to Leon as he passed. There was no way the large potted plant or heating lamp was going to be lugged anywhere. Reborn would just have to buy new ones.

The front door opened. Someone walked down the hallway.

"I'm home," Iemitsu muttered as he opened the door to Reborn's room.

"Go eat dinner in the kitchen and then get your stuff. We're moving," Reborn ordered.

"Why? Did someone find us?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The group I've been taking jobs with followed me here." On Reborn's shoulder, Leon lifted his head and blinked at Iemitsu.

"They managed to follow you without you noticing?" Iemitsu asked, surprised.

Reborn's expression soured, as if he had accidentally just bitten into a lemon. "They paid off Viper, the group's Mist."

"Ah," Iemitsu muttered intelligently.

XXX

In a different section of Palermo, closer to the bay, Reborn got a slightly smaller apartment. It had one bathroom, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room. Iemitsu immediately claimed the bedroom furthest from the front door. 

Leon's plant and heating lamp had been ordered and was on their way.

XXX

Reborn doesn't usually bring Leon on jobs. Due to being cold blooded, the chameleon was sluggish in cold weather and also didn't enjoy the cold. Which meant that using Leon as a weapon in most places during winter and places like Russia-all year round-were out of the question. 

However today was that of a sunny Mediterranean summer. Leon was rather energetic and wanted to move around. Plus, the new apartment was lacking a heating lamp and plant for Leon. With that in mind, Reborn decided to take his chameleon along.

The others stared as they realized that, yes, Reborn did have his pet chameleon on his shoulder.

"You're late. Did something happen?" Luche asked.

Reborn put a dark frigid fake smile on his face. "I was moving," he smoothly explained.

The other five shifted uncomfortably.

XXX

It didn't take long for it to become apparent that Luche was trying to Flame-bond with all of them. Skull and Verde very quickly bonded with her. Fon and Lal Mirch eventually trusted Luche as well. Viper and Reborn had held themselves back. Viper was a rather paranoid person, she really trusted no one and was ready to make an escape at any moment. Meanwhile, Reborn was paranoid as well and much like most Clouds hated the idea of being tied down against their will.

Begrudgingly, Reborn admitted to himself that he was started to care after the twenty mission mark. Luche was the closest thing to a real life angel. Viper lowered her prices for the group. Fon was a tranquil person who was willingly to lend an ear to anyone's. Skull messed up, a lot, but also tried to keep the group's spirits up and was an adequate getaway driver. Post mission one, Lal Mirch kept everything orangized and on track. Verde often rambled on about various scientific research papers he read and made useful deadly vials and gadgets.

A few months later, Viper finally caved and bonded with Luche. 

There was only one Sky Reborn even somewhat trusted to the extent necessary to bond and it wasn't Luche. Reborn held out, but relaxed even more while in the group. He was surrounded by a group of crazy, somewhat skilled idiots after all.

Then the mountain and the curse happened. Luche's betrayal happened. 

XXX

Iemitsu stared at the small toddler in a black suit. A bright green cartoonish lizard was curled around a small fedora. "So...you got cursed...and turned into a little kid...?"

Reborn kicked Iemitsu lightly in the shin. "Yes, that's what I just said," he curtly replied

Iemitsu stuck out his tongue. "Okay, yeah, it's you, I know. But...This is just really ridiculous and unbelievable." His gaze turned thoughtful.

"Well, the proof is right in front of you," Reborn drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I figure the Arcobaleno to be more accurately described as toddlers, then babies.
> 
> -Silver


	5. 1982-1987

Note: This chapter gets kinda dark.

Iemitsu nodded at Reborn in acknowledgment of the hitman's add on. "Two years later, I joined the CEDEF. I worked my way up the ranks and become Heath's-the previous CEDEF's head-right hand man."

XXX

Although the name was Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia 'Consultancy outside Family', the CEDEF did much more then that.

Unofficially, CEDEF kept everyone in check. They were the spies who spied on the spies. They were the overseers that ensured that the Famiglia and it's allies wouldn't break apart due to betrayals, idiots, and loss of kingpins. They were the assassins who hunted down Vongola's enemies that watched from the shadows.

The official job was to make sure nothing was overlooked. They left no stone unturned in official records. They left no Vongola deed not covered up publicly.

One noticeable quirk for the employees was that their codenames were taken from herbs, such as Sage or Dill. Every CEDEF member had at least three legal identities. To keep their multiple identities secret, they were only referred to by their code name in reports.

XXX

Italy

"Welcome to the CEDEF, Comfrey. I'm Majoram, your handler." The man that stood in front of Iemitsu wore a brown suit and had slicked back brown hair. In one hand he held a file, presumably Iemitsu's, in the other he held a thermos.

Iemitsu nodded carefully and smiled. "A pleasure to work with you, sir."

Majoram snorted. "Well, at least you have manners. Most greenies are ready to jump in the field and immediately bombard me with questions."

XXX

His eighth job was supposed to be simple. But, it wasn't, because their intel was old.

This led to Iemitsu sprinting through old gold mining tunnels in a mountain. He skidded to a stop as two of his chasers approached from both behind and in front.

Iemitsu glanced down. Leaned against the wall was an old wooden pickaxe. He picked the heavy tool up.

"Alright, now come at me!" Iemitsu declared, as if his enemies had been waiting for permission.

XXX

Iemitsu put a cup of peppermint tea on the saucer in front of his handler. "Here you go." He smiled.

"You're doing well and rising up the ranks, but don't get comfy," Marjoram warned as he picked up the cup of tea. "Stay sharp, things can go south at any time."

"Will do, sir," Iemitsu promised. His smile widened at the admission of his success from his handler.

XXX

Iemitsu did roll call. He sighed as he reached the name of the largest troublemaker, Marcus.

"Not here, sir!" Marcus jokingly replied.

Iemitsu sighed. What was he going to do with kid?

The question was posed Marjoram the next day. The handler raised an eyebrow. "Simple. Earn his respect, and if he's still too sassy then, ask him not be sassy while on missions as his life and others are at stake."

'Right, simple,' Iemitsu thought with a sigh. "Thanks for the advice sir."

A training exercise gone wrong was what it took, and it certainly wasn't simple. Marcus and another recruit, Adrien, had wandered into a bar owned by the Rossi Famiglia.

Iemitsu plastered a smile on his face. He slid into the seat to the right of Marcus and Adrien. He threw an arm around Marcus, laughed obnoxiously, and then leaned in closely to whisper. "I'm going to act drunk and you need to carry me out."

He proceeded to order several shots and quickly drowned them. "Woah!" He yelled.

Adrien pasted a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Dad, maybe you a shouldn't be drinking so much," he urged.

"Nonsense!" Iemitsu objected as he downed another shot.

Marcus sighed. "Just give up. He's such a disgrace," he muttered.

Adrien shot his 'brother' a glare. "Big brother, he's not. Don't say things like that."

Iemitsu laughed and slapped money down for two more shots.

"Now...Help me," Adrien insisted.

"Fine, fine," Marcus begrudgingly agreed.

The two 'brothers' carried their 'father' out. No one in the bar really remembered the small scene the three created.

After, Marcus would shut up at Iemitsu's disaproving stare. He passed and became a well respected agent, codenamed Cilantro, after two years in the field.

Later, Adrien, codenamed Clove, spent three years in the field and decided to become a full time CEDEF instructor.

XXX

The young lion of Vongola,' was the whisper among the Italian Mafia. It seemed Iemitsu's official nickname had finally been chosen, he had grown tired of being called 'the Blond'.

XXX

Iemitsu smiled. He been on an infiltration job for almost eight months.

The fire raged in the plywood and plaster building. It was a lovely white Victorian style house.

Iemitsu circled the building. A pistol was in his hand and an extra magazine was in his pant pocket.

He shot as he saw someone trying to climb out. The person received the shot in their head and toppled to the ground. Flames licked around the edges of the windowsill.

Iemitsu had spent months putting this together, he wasn't letting any one of these despicable a*s live.

The things he had seen, the things he had let happen in order to have this happen-to gather and kill all the members-were nigh unspeakable. Men, women, children, and animals had been bought. Some had been dissected and some had been sold.

Iemitsu held no remorse for the people he was killing in this house fire. For the people slowly choking to death. For the people pinned or knocked out by falling objects.

A life for a life? Equal punishment for an immoral act? Each of them had murdered more than one.

Most had taken dozens of lives without a proper reason. 'Aside' from the 'explanation' of sick enjoyment, want of knowledge, and greed for money. All without any regard for the price paid in human blood.

Whether Iemitsu was the acceptable executioner? Well, he was the only one available.

Iemitsu stayed until the house had collapsed and was a pile smoldering rubble. He walked away with hard eyes and a small smile.

Undoubtedly, this Famiglia was a small stain dwarfed by many others in the underworld. But, it was a start to a clean up.

Jobs like this, were something he could wholeheartedly support. Iemitsu humored the thought for a brief moment and then shoved it to the back of his head.

XXX

Iemitsu swore as the sounds turned to static. He tore off the headphones and sprinted towards Oregano's and Turmeric's last known location.

He slowed down as he turned the corner. The parking lot had several patches of light from street lamps. In one of them, the two dimly lit CEDEF agents struggled against members of Bologno's local gang.

Iemitsu crept around the very one sided battle. Now with little chance of hitting his coworkers, he fired several shots. The gang panicked and several yelled in surprise.

"Back off, or I'll kill you!" Iemitsu threatened.

XXX

Iemitsu showed up in the CEDEF HQ kitchen, slightly dazed.

The smell of peppermint filled the room. "Congratulations on your promotion, Comfrey. Stay sharp," Marjoram reminded. He took a causal sip of his tea.

The young man's jaw dropped. "Mr. Marjoram, how'd you already hear about it?"

Marjoram snorted. "It pays to be connected to the grape vine."

XXX

Iemitsu was brought along to the next weekly meeting. He stood behind the CEDEF's head, Mr. Jared Hearth's, chair.

It was hard to keep himself from shifting, to not smile and glance around the room to check for threats.

Interesting bits of the discussion caught his attention. Iemitsu had a newfound respect and sympathy for the bodygaurds he had gone against.

Eventually, the meeting drew to close and both heads stood up.

"Ah, that's right, Nono, I'd like you to meet my new right hand, Comfrey," Mr. Heath introduced, he smiled slightly. He gestured towards Iemitsu, his usual brown suit immaculate.

Iemitsu stepped forward and gave a small bright smile, a slice of restrained energy. He nodded his head respectfully towards Nono.

Nono, the Ninth Don of Vongola, offered his hand for a shake. He wore a sharp black suit and held a polished cane. Instead of salt and pepper hair, his greying hair was a blend of sugar and cinnamon. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	6. 1988

"I was sent to sort out a mess in Japan. Then I met Nana."

"How'd you two really meet?" Tsuna asked. He had heard the story of how his parents met. But it was always an obviously romanticized account.

Iemitsu coughed, rather awkwardly. "Well, she, uhh. You see, the truth is...we met when she tried to kill me."

"What?" Several shocked people said in unison.

Xanxus took a spit take. His eyes as wide as everyone else who suddenly discovered the truth.

Nana blushed slightly as everyone turned from Iemitsu to her. "It wasn't very romantic. Which is why we've only told people about our second meeting."

"That all happened because I was sent to find a mole who had infiltrated the Japanese branch." Iemitsu paused, then added casually, "Oh. I also hired Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and teamed up with Ryuusaki Hibari for that.

"My Dad worked with you?" Takeshi questioned.

Hibari rose his eyebrows.

Iemitsu nodded. "Occasionally."

"Who's Ryuusaki Hibari?" Gokudera asked. He pushed up his glasses. "Some distant relative of Hibari or Fon?"

Hibari shook his head slightly. "My father," he curtly stated.

A majority of people stared at Hibari, then at Iemitsu.

"This interrogation is dragging on. Would everyone please quiet down," Reborn smoothly requested. Although 'request' was a stretch considering his darkening glare, and everyone understood 'quiet down' meant a threatening 'shut up'.

XXX

R, can't make it. Going to Japan 4 business--I

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the screen of his lime green Leon phone.

I, good luck.--R

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu took a deep breath. He was about to leave this car, leave Italy, and go on a mission in a far off country. At least he knew the language.

Majoram glanced at Iemitsu. "Good luck, Comfrey. Stay sharp."

"Wouldn't dream of getting dull, Mr. Marjoram," Iemitsu joked. He grinned and opened the car door.

XXX

Japan

Iemitsu was bored. He had several things to do, one of which was find a mole. He man cooked up various strategies in order to do so as he stared at the window.

The dim light of a fat mostly round moon seeped through the closed blinds. Iemitsu could see through the long horizontal cracks between the white slates. The houses and street were quiet aside from the occasional bark of a dog.

He wasn't bored when he heard the soft footsteps slowly getting closer to his bed. Iemitsu let a small smirk curl onto his face. It was usually a lot easier to find someone after they sent an assassin.

Prompted by his intuition, Iemitsu rolled over the side of the bed and dropped to the floor. The shot hit the pillow. The assassin let out a displeased huff and stepped closer to their cornered target.

Iemitsu slid under the bed, crouched, and pushed upward. The bed quickly landed on its side and was pushed toward the assassin with a grunt.

In the assassin's haste to back up, they fell. Their gun slipped from their hand and fell to the floor with a small thud.

He slipped around the bed, the knife from his boot in his hand.

The resulting struggle was over quickly. Iemitsu held a knife to his would be assassin's throat as he flipped on the lights.

It was a woman with short brown hair who had attacked him. She was rather pretty, Iemitsu apathetically noted. He pressed the knife against her throat harder. "I'll give you a choice, die or tell me who employed you."

She frowned. "Will you kill him?"

"Most likely?"

She smiled, a genuine warm smile with soft pink lips. "Good. He is a despicable man."

XXX

Iemitsu didn't dare confront the mole alone. It would be a rather stupid idea to go solo. So he decided to enlist the help of a Vongola hitman.

At the top of the list was a swordsman who was known in the CEDEF as Shiso. Iemitsu had high enough clearance to see that the man's main identity was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, a sushi chef and native Japanese citizen.

Iemitsu decided to drop by the man's apartment. After introducing himself, he was let in. They sat down at a table, with a pot of freshly brewed tea.

Yamamoto politely poured two cups for both of them. They sat and drank their tea in a tense silence that both pretended was comfortable.

Iemitsu swept his eyes over the person he had picked out to be his helper. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto looked very common, just a young man with a slightly stubbled chin. The most notable aspect of his appearance was that his black hair was tied up with a broad black and white band of cotton. Common looking was good in a killer. Unusual was only good for someone wanting to stand out.

"So, Mr. Sawada, why is the right hand of the CEDEF Don in my home?" Yamamoto bluntly questioned.

Iemitsu inclined his head. "I have a job offer for you."

"Price? In yen, please," Yamamoto requested.

Iemitsu pulled out a piece of paper, calculated the number, and scratched out a sum. He showed the piece of paper to Yamamoto. It was in the millions in yen, Japan's currency.

"Quite the irregular sum," Yamamoto dully noted. The higher the price the higher the risk. This was a mild offer over all.

"I found out who the Japanese branch moles are. I plan to eradicate them," Iemitsu calmly explained. "Are you in?"

Tsuyoshi gave a broad smile. "It would be my honor," he replied as he offered his calloused fingers for a handshake.

XXX

Iemitsu sighed and slid open the screen door. He stepped into the large room full of people sitting on cushions. Yamamoto was a step behind him, ready to pull out his sword at any sudden movement.

The blond man smiled at the gathered group. Then his gaze moved the black haired man in a black suit who sat at the front of the room. He had just interrupted a meeting of the assassin and Yakuza leader Ryuusaki Hibari.

Iemitsu smiled. "I apologize for interrupting your meeting. However, the men you are meeting with are traitors. These are the moles of Vongola I've been sent from Italy to weed out. So, Mr. Hibari, help me or hinder me?"

Ryuusaki Hibari sighed, his black eyes were a displeased well that seemed to have no bottom or at least one unreached by the rays of the sun. "They are trash, Mr. Sawada," he curtly acknowledged. He withdrew his Smith and Wesson .460 from beneath his cushion as he stood up.

The traitors scrambled to their feet in a panic. The killing of them was quick. A fight almost unbalanced enough to be called a massacre. They had been caught off guards by three experienced fighters and had left their weapons at their houses. However, they hadn't made it through training and the field alive due to luck.

"Tea?" Mr. Hibari smoothly suggested to his two uninvited guests. He seemed to completely ignore the blood on his dress shoes and the red stained walls and floors. The corpses littered around the floor. The acrid stench of gunpowder and fear.

Yamamoto was cleaning his silver katana of the red it had been covered in. He finished and slipped the sword back into its sheath.

"We'd be much obliged. Do you want us to call a cleaning crew, since we are the reason this mess happened here?" Iemitsu politely offered.

Mr. Hibari cast one look at the room and waved a hand in a 'no, don't mind' gesture. "Do not worry. My staff will take care of it."

"My apologies for bringing this into your home."

Mr. Hibari gave a small sharp smile "It is not an uncommon occurrence-" Iemitsu had many unfortunate dark thoughts at those words. He would need to check into the amount of disappearances that occurred. "And I am happy to rid the mafia of such trash. I only hope the Vongola will hire better."

Iemitsu smiled all the wider at the unsubtle jab. "Don't worry, we will, Mr. Hibari," he practically chirped the promise.

XXX

R, already took out the trash-I

I, but if questioned in a few days as to why you haven't returned you're going to bull your way through? Better start gathering reasons why you should be staying.--R

R, don't worry. I will--I

XXX

A gut feeling led Iemitsu to a small restaurant for dinner.

He walked in, ordered, and kept an amiable smile up. Iemitsu was on the other side of the room. The more room between himself and the group of tattooed Yakuza the better.

One of the men got up to go to the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes, he wasn't expecting to see Mr. Green Ring here. Iemitsu didn't know the actual name of the Yakuza Boss, but he was nicknamed Green Ring because of the light green ring tattooed around his throat. The Yakuza man returned to the table and blocked off Iemitsu's view of the Yakuza Boss again.

Iemitsu almost choked when the waitress came to deliver the order to the men. It wasn't the same person that had delivered his food to him thirty minutes ago.

The waitress was the assassin who had told him about the moles. Why was she here? Was it her day job? Or...part of her night job?

Iemitsu heard snatches of the drunk Yakuza men's comments towards her. She shifted slightly, uncomfortably, but kept up a smile and thanked them for the compliments.

"Waiter," Iemitsu called.

The waitress excused herself and headed over to his table. "Yes, sir?" Her face was slightly pale, she knew who he was. Someone like him showing up again wasn't a good sign.

"How long will the poison take?" Iemitsu questioned. His tone was normal, if slightly happy, but nothing ordinary. Not like he was accusing her of poisoning someone.

The waitress's smiled brightly, keeping up her own farce as well. "A few days. Poisonous North American mushrooms."

"Well, then. I'd like another of my order please. No mushrooms this time though." Iemitsu gave a wry smile.

The waitress laughed slightly and jotted the order down. "It'll be here in a few minutes." She quickly left to tell the chef.

She returned with Iemitsu's order. Tucked under the the of the bowl of soup was a scrap of paper.

"You're nice," she quietly said and picked up his empty dishes from his previous order. "If you have a job you want done, I'd be happy to take it." She beamed a smile at him, a real one.

Iemitsu nodded and grinned. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Nana."

"I'm Iemitsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Exchange for rate of yen to dollars in 1988 was 124 to 1. One million yen was at least 8,000 dollars, not adjusted for thirty years of inflation.
> 
> Sorry for the late chapters. 
> 
> Fatti-chan: For your review on chap 3, the "tongue" referred to is the tongue of a shoe. It's a bit hard to hide a pistol in your mouth.  
> As for the chap 4 review, I can't believe your teacher bought that, that's hilarious. Thanks for the cake and don't worry, it's probably just because of different formatting issues. Sorry. Oh, and I caught up on Flowers of Genhenna the other day. I like the story a lot. Eventually I will start theorizing about it...Once there's more information. I keep forgetting to leave reviews, so while I have it in mind I'll be putting it here for you to see.
> 
> -Silver


	7. 1989

"The next year, I married Nana. I tried to run away from the Mafia. But I failed and I became the new CEDEF leader."

"You...tried to run away? You didn't want it, like I did?" Tsuna questioned. To him, his dad had always seemed happy with his mafia life.

"You just refused for a bit. I tried to fake my death but was found out by Nono," Iemitsu answered with a shake of his head. He was bitter about the last part, his attempt, but only Nana and Reborn could tell he was.

XXX

Japan

Iemitsu took a breath and proposed the riskiest idea he ever had. "Do you want to get married?" The ring in his hand was two bright twisted bands of Italian gold and Japanese silver.

Nana's hands covered her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes were wide and her heart had sped up. "Yes," she immediately agreed. "Absolutely yes."

Iemitsu grinned and slid the ring on his fiance's hand. 

Nana beamed back a bright smile of her own and hugged him.

XXX

Iemitsu had found a small Christian church. He had booked an appointment for April 27th.

The mountain air was crisp, far cleaner than Tokyo. The lighting came from creamy white lightbulbs in ornate lamps. The smell of pine wafted in from the windows. 

 The pastor was a man who's eyes seemed stuck in a perpetual squint. He repeatedly had to push his glasses up to keep them on his nose throughout the marriage vows.

 After Iemitsu and Nana completed the, "I do"s, the pastor gave a warm crooked smile. "Would you like a piece of advice?"

The couple exchanged a quick glance. Iemitsu nodded. "Any advice is welcome."

"Stay strong and stay together. Admit to each other you are flawed. And know that God is God. Do all that, you two should do just fine."

XXX

Namimori, Japan

Iemitsu grinned. The gun barrel was aimed at his head, about a foot from his nose. "Hello Hibari. It's been a few months since I've stared down the barrel of your Smith & Wesson .460," he chirped.

Hibari sighed. He kept his gun aimed at Iemitsu's head. If the man got too annoying he could just claim his finger slipped, Vongola might let Iemitsu's death slide. "What do you want?"

"I heard your clan owns this area. I'm looking for a safe place for my wife to stay."

"You have a wife?" Hibari asked, the doubt clear in his voice. What was Iemitsu playing at?

"Yes, we actually just finished our honeymoon yesterday," Iemitsu affirmed. His grin grew even goofier than usual, a sign which Hibari took to mean that Iemitsu wasn't kidding.

XXX

Italy

Unlike the funerals in the movies, where the gloomy atmosphere was evident due to the downpour and everyone had black umbrellas, today was sunny. Everyone wore black, as was traditional for mourning, but few had tears in their eyes. Or any real sort of emotion present on their face at all.

For today was the funeral of the recently decreased Jared Heath, the leader of CEDEF and Vongola's Outside Advisor. He was not a kind man. But neither was Heath cruel. He was fair and pragmatic, and those are rare traits.

Iemitsu started the eulogies. "Hello, I am Comfrey. I knew Mr. Heath for two years, during which..."

"We are gathered here today, to give credit to a man who will be sorely missed from all of our lives..."

"Mr. Jared Heath, God rest his soul, was a sharp man..."

"I am Dill, a CEDEF instructor. Mr. Jared Heath always looked out for his subordinates..."

Even as the speeches and anecdotes were given, the thoughts of the successor ran through the minds of the Mafioso there. Of course the political maneuvering would start before the body was even lowered into the ground, and for many they had already begun. The body of Jared Heath had barely grown cold before someone had gotten the idea of taking over into his head.

In the after banquet, Iemitsu met many people and talked for over two hours. Post the amount of time to pass his attendance as notable, he excused himself from a group he was chatting with and went to the parking lot.

Iemitsu pushed his keys into his door and twisted. He was just about to pull his keys out, when someone showed up.

"So, you were just going to disappear," a voice said. It was a man's voice, and he was standing berhind Iemitsu.

Iemitsu tensed up. He forced a smile onto his face and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Nono stood a few feet away, leaning on his cane. He wore a coal black suit and his hair was slicked back. "You were going to disappear," he repeated. "Right after the funeral service where everyone saw you. Leave everyone to believe you were dead. Slip out of the position of CEDEF Head. And returned to your wife, Nana in Namimori. And there you could live out the rest of your lives under the Hibari clan's protection. It does sound perfect." He sighed and gave Iemitsu a sympathetic smile.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. Nono's smile looked sympathetic, but it was anything except overflowing with heartfelt kindness.

"But, unfortunately, life is not perfect," Nono murmured. "If you leave, you will be declared a traitor. With the highest priority due to your former, ah, excuse me, current, status. You and your wife will be hunted down and killed. Your plan has been found out, what will you do now?"

"Well," Iemitsu smiled, a razor sharp smile. "I do appear to have several options The first is kill you and fake my death now, the second is to wait for a later date, and the third is to give up on leaving entirely." His tone was light, the breeze on a late summer's day.

"Yes," Nono agreed. "However, killing me will bring a lot of attention and you might be found out by someone else before I die."

"True. Yet, someone killing you and then me, the presumptive successor to the CEDEF vanishing soon after? That doesn't smack of treachery or cowardice, with my reputation. Everyone would presume an enemy Famiglia killed both of us."

"A fair point. But we both know the fight will be a hard struggle for either of us to win. Unless you would want to risk your wife's future on ill placed cockiness." 

Iemitsu's eyes gained a cold hard glint. "Two or three then. What will it cost me?"

The 'it', was Nono's silence. And to purchase that, Nono would get what he wanted from this encounter. He gave a small unrepentant smile. "Your time and leadership."

Iemitsu chuckled, humourlessly. "How long have you wished to trap me into being the leader of the CEDEF?"

"Ever since I found out you had the blood of Vongola Primo," Nono calmly revealed.

"Ah," Iemitsu muttered. Apparently, he hadn't destroyed the results of his Flame tests well enough. "Well, this has been interesting. Unfortunately, I have plenty of paperwork to sort through since Mr. Heath is gone. I'll see you around, Nono." He opened his car door.

"I'll see you soon, I'm sure," Nono replied.  'It will be interesting to see, Mr. Iemitsu Sawada, whether you chose 2 or 3,' he mused as Iemitsu drove away. 

XXX

"Hello, Marjoram," Iemitsu greeted. He opened the communal fridge, where he had stashed a bottle of chocolate milk a few days ago.

"Ah, Comfrey," Marjoram muttered. He grabbed another cookie from his plate. "How are you doing?"

Iemitsu turned around and put the milk jug back in the communal fridge. "I'm doing fine." To the observant, Iemitsu's smile was strained. He took a sip of his milk and sat down at the nearby kitchen bar, next to his old handler.

"That's good. It's a real shame Comfrey. You got so far in then almost made it out." Marjoram gave a bitter smile. 

Iemitsu felt the audible pulses of his heart skipping the initial beat and speeding up. "You knew?"

"Of course," Marjoram blandly replied. "But good job, not many figured it out. You kept your cards pretty close to your chest," he remarked.

"Did you tell him?" Iemitsu asked. His tongue felt like sandpaper as he scratched out the question.

The older man stared at Iemitsu. "Who?"

"Did you tell Nono?" Iemitsu asked, his tone sharp.  

"No. I didn't tell him," Marjoram casually rejected. He took another bite of his cookie.

And the sad thing was, Iemitsu didn't know whether Marjoram was lying or telling the truth. His gut feeling was leading him in both directions. But...at this point, did it really matter?

XXX

Nono stood and raised a glass of wine.

"A toast to the new head of the CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada." He smiled and jokingly added, "May he be wise and be a pain to our enemies."

A majority of the room laughed and clicked glasses with those beside them. They all drank.

Iemitsu smiled, lightly knocked his glass with Marjoram, and took a few sips. The wine was light and sweet. It tasted faintly of honey.

Oregano, Turmeric, and Cilantro were keeping an eye on things. Iemitsu could rest easy from the assurance that physical threats were not a danger.

Iemitsu's urge to shoot Nono, or at least subtly insult him, were hard to restrain. He hid the bitterness behind a bright grin and a few clever words and took another sip of the wine.


	8. 1991, 1993, 1995

"We had you. And I realized I couldn't run. Not with you, our son, in the line of fire.

"But...you activated your Flames as a child. Nana and I agreed to seal you, with the hope that you would never be a part of the world we had grown up in."

XXX

Italy

There was a knock on Iemitsu's office door.

"Come in," Iemitsu responded.

Turmeric entered. He closed the oak door behind him, then stood in front of Iemitsu's desk. A folder was in his hands. "Cayenne sent a 'gift', or, that's how he phrased it. It's really his report and the photos. We've already copied and put them in the Family's file."

Iemitsu idly flipped through the stack of photos. Hallways, rooftops, various rooms, tunnels, basements...He nodded. "Send Cayenne my thanks. He has done well. You're dismissed."

"I will, Boss."

Iemitsu started Operation: X-Ray several months ago. It was simple in principle, send spies into all major European Families and gather information on their Headquarters. The CEDEF Agents were all equipped with high tech gear to help them take the photos.

XXX

Japan

"Nana!" Iemitsu happily greeted.

"Iemitsu!"

They hugged. Iemitsu picked his wife up and they spun around. Nana laughed.

XXX

Iemitsu stumbled as he spotted a man walking by. He hadn't expected to see Yamamoto.

"What is it?" Nana asked. She noticed the stumble and his stare.

"I know that guy over there. I worked with him a few times." Iemitsu chuckled.

"Ah," Nana muttered. "The man with the bandana? Should we leave?"

Iemitsu smiled. "Yeah, we should. I wouldn't want to cause him trouble."

Yamamoto was supposed to be dead. It looked like he had managed to fake his death and retire successfully. Iemitsu wasn't going to ruin that.

XXX

Japan

Iemitsu cried only twice in his life. The day his parent's died and the day his son was born.

Sobbing, Iemitsu pulled out his phone and called Reborn. "I'm a father. I'm twenty four...twenty four...I have a wonderful wife...and a newborn son. I thought I'd be dead before twenty, Reborn. I'm so...I'm so glad I'm not."

Iemitsu could almost feel Reborn's smirk soften into a secret smile.  
"Well, then...Let me be the first to congratulate you two," the hitman quietly stated.

"Thank you." Iemitsu scrubbed tears off his face with the back of his hand. "Reborn...I need to ask you something. Do you want to be my son's Godfather?"

Reborn didn't answer for a long time. Iemitsu spent the silence gripping his cellphone tightly and wondering if he should have even asked.

The hitman spoke up, voice steady yet sounding inexplicably raw. "...If you want me to be, I do not have any objections."

Iemitsu grinned.

XXX

The reality of Iemitsu's current postion hit him in the morning. But he did not cry.

He couldn't run. Nana couldn't run. Not now. He, they, were stuck. They had a baby son. This fact sealed their fates.

What could he do?

A normal childhood, Iemitsu determined. He would give his child the closest thing to normal childhood as possible.

A house, school, and food in Namimori, Japan could be easily provided with Iemitsu's pay. He would stay away as much as was needed. He might not ever meet his son at all, if that what was needed.

XXX

In the next few months, Iemitsu stabilized Europe's criminal underworld. He used disguised Vongola forces to take out the small enemies and constrained the larger Families through blackmail and negotiations. If an enemy Family refused to cooperate, they would disappear rather quickly.

This span of 72 days was known as the CEDEF Purge.

Things quieted down and Iemitsu handed the reins of the CEDEF over to his trusted team.

He visited his family. Iemitsu walked in the door and declared, "I'm home!"  
He hugged Nana. She laughed and passed Tsuna to him. He smiled and carefully carried Tsuna to the kitchen.

Yes, Iemitsu was home.

XXX

Japan

A year later, Iemitsu was back home. With Tsuna and Nana on a shopping trip, he was bored. Iemitsu stared at the living room ceiling. What could he do? Or, who could he visit?

Iemitsu smirked. It had been a while since he had payed Ryuusaki Hibari a visit.

The place hadn't changed. A traditional Japanese estate with a tint of Western style from remodeling.

The servant led him to the garden. Iemitsu patiently waited there, at a small table with a cup of steaming tea. The scennery was quiet splendid, particularly the small pond and stream that flowed nearby. He had always loved water, it was ironic that he was a Flame user.

"Mr. Sawada," Mr. Hibari politely stated as he sat down. The black haired man was in a well fitted black suit. He had likely just returned home from a business meeting, of the illegal sort. A red scar trailed over Mr. Hibari's ear. Whether it was from a run in with a knife or a bullet was hard to say.

Iemitsu inclined his head towards his ally. "Mr. Hibari. How have you been?"

The small talk continued for several minutes. Apparently, Mr. Hibari had a son now, around the same age as Tsuna. Iemitsu was even shown a picture after he showed one of Tsuna painting. Little Kyoya Hibari was cute and undoubtedly excited as he play fought with his father. Iemitsu inwardly allowed himself to coo at the adorable child. Nana might be rubbing off on him more than he expected.

At a certain point, the conversation tapered off. Mr. Hibari leaned back and seemed to scrutinize his visitor for a bit. Iemitsu went along with it, a calm, placid look on his face as he sipped his tea.

"There's a problem with one of the nearby gangs. This problem needs to be solved soon. However, most of my men are deployed elsewhere," Mr, Hibari idly revealed.

"And?" Iemitsu prompted in an unhurried manner.

"And, you owe me a favor," Mr. Hibari observed. His tone was diplomatic. His features were just as calm as Iemitsu's. He could have been replaced by a statue and few would have noticed the difference in face movement.

Iemitsu wryly smiled. "That I do. Are you saying you want to call it in?"

Mr. Hibari nodded.

Iemitsu poured himself another cup of oolong tea. "Alright," he agreed. "What do you want me to do?"

XXX

It was going to be a two man operation. They were going in as a representative of the Hibari Clan and his bodyguard.

The club entrance was small, but the inside was big. It was dimly lit and yet bright from the strobe lights that flashed around the dance area. Smoke and man made fog mixed in equal measure. The music pulsed in their ribcages, deep and happy.

They slipped through the crowd, towards the office on the second floor.

Hibari slipped his gun out of his jacket. It was a silver Smith & Wesson .460. It only held six bullets, but Hibari only needed three for this job.

The two guards at the door were taken care of quickly. They barely had time to react before a piece of metal rammed into their brains.

One of the best things about night clubs was that they were loud. A scream or a gunshot couldn't be heard above the music that blared through most of the place.

Iemitsu guarded the hallway while Mr. Hibari opened the office door. The latter's hand held his silver gun, four bullets still in the chamber.

The man they were looking for sat at his desk, engaged in whatver was on his laptop screen. He had only the time to look up and pale from fear before his death. The blood trickled onto the desk and keyboard of the laptop, creating small pools of crimson. Larger pools had already formed underneath the guards outside.

Mr. Hibari put his gun away and transferred the guards from the hallway tile to the office carpet. He closed the door. Then turned to Iemitsu and offered a calloused pale hand. "Thank you for your help in this endeavor, Mr. Sawada."

"Of course." Iemitsu grinned as he clasped Hibari's hand. "Cleaning the streets of scum is a reason I completely understand."

The two men shook hands, firmly. Iemitsu departed soon after. The Hibari Clan would handle the clean up, likely with a local contractor.

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu folded his hands. "Suggestions?"

"We could attack the front as a feint," Oregano replied.

Turmeric shrugged. "Or, we launch two full assaults. It'd be more costly, but more likely to succeed."

"Or, we trust in our agent's stealth, the thing they are paid to be good at," Marjoram subtly snarked. "And have them infiltrate and take over the base."

Iemitsu sighed and flipped to another page. "What if we..." A knock came at the door to the conference room. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Boss," Cilantro politely apologized as he opened the door. He had been guarding the hallway.

Iemitsu nodded. "What'd the message say?"

"According to Dill: Nono's eldest son, Enrico de Vongola, died in a gunfight."

Everyone in the room had a frown on their face.

"That's a shame," Iemitsu commented. "Who was the fight with?"

"The Lucianos'," Cilantro promptly replied.

"Nono will likely want me to look into them. Cilantro, have a message sent to our Luciano Family spy. I think their name was Pepper?"

"Will do, Boss." As a joke, Cilantro gave a sloppy salute with a smile.

"Do you want remedial training?" Iemitsu questioned.

"No, Boss. I won't do it again."

XXX

Japan

Nono came to Japan for a visit. Iemitsu hovered nearby like a wraith.

Iemitsu told Tsuna that Nono was his grandfather. Tsuna bought it. Nono willingly played with Tsuna for an hour or so before dinner.

Nana offered fake smiles and amiable chatter to their guest.

The next morning, the three adults felt the unmistakable warmth of Sky Flames. Tsuna ran into the living room, crying. He had an orange flame on his head.

The adults all had a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

"Mom," Tsuna whined. "I fell down the tree. Mom, what's wrong?"

"Come here," Nana coaxed. She murmered reassurances to her son. Tsuna calmed down, his Sky Flames went out, and was told to wash his hands to get the dirt out of the cuts.

Meanwhile, Nono noticed Iemitsu's stony stare, aimed right at him. He took a few moments-during which he ignored the faint sound of water from the bathroom-and studied the tearful expression of Nana and Iemitsu's blank slate of one. "If you want, I can seal him," Nono offered.

Iemitsu slipped his hand into his wife's. He gave a gentle squeeze and she squeezed back. "Do it," the couple agreed in unison.


	9. 1997, 1998

"1997 and 1998 were two horrible years. The Craddle and Flood of Blood incidents. A few good things happened as well. I found Basil and hired a bunch of people."

XXX

Italy

Massimo drowned in February. His bloated body was found off the coast of Malta.

The underworld didn't do coincidences. It had only been two years since Frederico's death.

Someone was subtly killing off people. Either because they were Nono's sons or...they were Decimo candidates.

The skeptical and cocky criminals scoffed at the theories. But Iemitsu was the head of a mafia intelligence group. Paranoia was a spy's best friend.

So, he looked into them. Because the possibility of conspiracy always existed.

By doing this, he heard of Xanxus's adoption and the rumbles of a possible coup by Nono's fourth son.

The Cradle incident happened-Xanxus attempted the coup.

Iemitsu hurried to the Vongola Mansion. His troops had already been dispatched to help Nono's forces.

Nono was leaning on his staff and crying, tears streaming down his face. In front of him, his son, Xanxus, was sheathed in a block of ice.

XXX

The upper echelon was fractured. Half openly supported Nono, as he was still Boss regardless of age. Some silently, surreptitiously supported Xanxus, the young spitfire assassin. The rest shut their mouths, watched the others, and let the chips fall where they would.

This split continued for over a decade.

XXX

Lal Mirch had left COMSUBIN. On the recommendation of Reborn, Lal decided to try Iemitsu. This is why she broke into CEDEF HQ. However her presence was expected-Reborn had told Iemitsu about her beforehand.

"How would you describe yourself in one word," Iemitsu joked, as if this was an interview. And in a sense, it was. Except instead of the employer being the one interviewing, the interrogation was mutual.

Lal pressed the cold barrel of a gun to Iemitsu's forehead. "Hired."

Iemitsu grinned. "Ah. Why's that?"

Lal Mirch glared at the man. Usually the people she threatened had at least the slightest trace of fear on their faces. But, Iemitsu seemed to have none. She didn't notice the Sky Flames that slipped up the underside of her pistol. Lal blinked slowly as a warm feeling invaded her stomach and her arm drooped lower.

Iemitsu ripped the gun out of her hand and pointed it at her head. 

She pushed away the warmth, snapped back into focus, and noticed her predicament. Lal Mirch stiffened.

"You're a great soldier and instructor. And a d*mn good shot from what I hear," Iemitsu complimented with a small smile. His voice hardened, "But the CEDEF is full of spies. We play by the rules of espionage."

"Yes sir," Lal Mirch curtly replied. She readied to reach for her knife if she got the chance.

A bright grin spread across Iemitsu's face. "So, how fast do you think you can learn them?" He set the gun on his desk and pushed it over to her. 

Lal Mirch smirked and gave a nod. "It shouldn't take me long," she promised.

XXX

The Flood of Blood incident led to twelve CEDEF agents dead.

Iemitsu arrived at the scene. There was a thin pool of blood that spread out. With a small wince, he stepped into the large puddle and walked towards the doors in order to get a closer look.

The elevator doors were partially opened. Iemitsu stared. The floor of the elevator floor was coated in corpses and a thick layer of still wet blood. The bodies were unrecognizable, covered in red liquid and many of their faces turned away from him.

The cleaners would be here in a few hours. They would be done with the mess before dawn. Iemitsu didn't know how someone would be able to stomach something like this on a regular basis. But perhaps he was wrong, the memories of Iemitsu's own serial killings had faded over time.

"List of the dead?" Iemitsu asked.

Oregano flipped through the pages in her clipboard. She found what she was looking for and listed off their codenames.

Many of them were well known and much missed. Marjoram was head of security and his former handler, he had led the team. Cayenne was a senior agent. Cinnamon was a brilliant instructor. Salt had a wife and three adorable, bright kids. Pepper always had a joke on hand. Dill was great at disguises...

Iemitsu turned away from the sight. "Do we have any idea who did this yet?" He asked.

"It's Thyme's Forensics team's top priority. And another two teams are looking into Mr. Kozato," Oregano calmly answered. Her tone was steady but her hands gave a slight tremble. She had been dating Pepper for a few weeks and had worked with him before that. The reason Iemitsu didn't ask her sit down or take a breather is that her eyes-framed by her thin antique silver glasses-were full of determination.

"Good," Iemitsu replied.

XXX

People didn't trust Iemitsu about the Kozato family's deaths. Honestly, Iemitsu didn't blame them for that skepticism.

Fortunately, Nono sided with him and declared the case unsolved.

XXX

Japan

Iemitsu went to Japan for a visit. He broke down, drank, and then passed out in the living room.

Nana woke him up after she put Tsuna to bed. She held him in her arms as he sobbed and told her what was wrong.

"It's all just been...messed up. More messed up than usual. There was an attempted coup by one of Nono's sons. Twelve of my coworkers died in a blood bath. And one was...was Marjoram, my...my former handler, he looked out for me for years...."

Nana just held him tighter and whispered reassurances.

The next morning, Iemitsu was better. The half-circles under his eyes were darker, but the smile was less forced.

XXX

'With the recent bloodbath, new flame users are needed.' That was the thought Iemitsu had in Brazil, a woman pointing a gun at him. It was a situation somewhat similar to Lal Mirch's 'interview'.

Iemitsu had come here because some unknown group had been interfering with the operations of Vongola's Brazilian branch.

"So, who has been paying you to steal Vongola shipments?" The question rolled off Iemitsu's in Portuguese without too much trouble.

"Who are you?" The woman barked in reply. Her hands didn't shake at all as she held the gun, she was used to it and all too willing to shoot.

"Vongola CEDEF," Iemitsu cheerfully announced. "I assume you're the informant?"

She lowered the gun slightly, pointing it at Iemitsu's heart instead of his head. "Code word?"

Iemitsu nodded slightly. "The rule of thoughts..."

"...Has been broken," the woman finished.

"A pleasure to meet you."

The Brazilian woman joined the CEDEF after the raid of the perpetrators was successful. Paprika, as she came to be known was very blunt. She excelled at sleight of hand and was an adequate Mist Flame user.

Within a few months, she had gathered two Mist apprentices, Cumin and Parsley.

XXX

Japan

He was back in Japan for business. This time he was cleaning up a large syndicate, aided by Ryuusaki Hibari. Lal Mirch was holding down the fort in Italy.

The bait of an 'unaware enemy Yakuza group' worked well.

Blood had soaked his right sleeve and splattered onto his neck. There were likely bits of gore stuck on the bottom of his shoes. He looked at Mr. Hibari out of the corner of his eye. "Are you you looking for a Sky?" Iemitsu boldy ventured.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm looking for a Cloud," Iemitsu cheerfully replied.

Mr. Hibari studied him for several seconds. His face was neutral, blank, giving no indication to his thoughts or feelings.

Iemitsu refused to fidget or look away, just keeping a smile on his face. 

"Fine," Mr. Hibari curtly agreed. He was already allied to and had to work with the man. This would give the two of them leverage over each other, and allow more trust to foster. Besides, he could do worse for a Sky then the sly CEDEF leader.

XXX

Italy

There was a blond child holding a knife. His hands were unsteady and his stance was terrible.

"So, why the knife, kid?" Iemitsu asked with a grin.

"Give me your money," the kid demanded.

Iemitsu shifted slightly and posed a question, "What if I don't?"

In response, the kid's lips tightened and he slashed at Iemitsu.

Iemitsu took a step back, grabbed the kid's exposed shoulder, and easily forced the kid to the ground. He tugged the knife out of the kid's hand and threw it several feet down the alley. A metallic clank was heard as it hit the dark wet stones.

"Do you have someone who you give your money to?" Iemitsu cheerfully questioned. He felt the kid's shoulders hike up defensively. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Do they treat you well, or no?"

The kid shook his head slightly.

"That a no, they do not treat me well?"

The kid nodded.

Iemitsu had a good gut feeling about this kid. An orphan, not very strong, but fast even while half-starved. "Would you like to join my group instead? Become my protege? You'd be treated well."

The kid shook his head, desperately. "They would come for me. They'll find me."

Behind the kid's back, Iemitsu's grin darkened slightly. There was likely an assumption he was small fry compared to whatever mafia group was using this kid. "All that means is that I'd have to pay them a visit." His tone brightened even further, "So, yes or no?"

At the nod, Iemitsu let go of the kid and took a step back.

"Perfect. Your codename is...Basil. That sound fine?"

"Yes, sir," the kid softly agreed. Blue eyes, blond hair, and clothes that needed to be cleaned very well...or burned.

"Welcome to the CEDEF, Basil. I'm Iemitsu Sawada, the head and Vongola Nono's Outside Advisor." Iemitsu's grin almost curled into a smirk at the shocked look on Basil's face.


	10. 2002-2014

"I've spent the past few years managing the CEDEF and watching you grow up. We have, that is." Iemitsu paused, a grin spreading over his face. "Me, Nana, and Reborn, your honorary uncle," he half-joked.

XXX

Italy

Nana sent him weekly letters. He used a PO box out in a small rural town to keep their correspondence secret.

Those letters were what kept him going on the days when the turf war of the century broke out. The Vongola Alliance were driven apart and many declared war on each other.  

The balance had been shattered.  A battle royale subsequently occurred. As Vongola was the largest Family, many immediately decided to go for them.

The blood encrusted clothes were cleaned if possible and burnt if not. Iemitsu lost his pairs of expensive leather shoes after each bloodbath. 

The logical orders to send men to bolster the main Vongola force. 'To die', his mind whispered. 'They will die and you know it.'

The news of his agents being found out were always wretched. He felt a knife twist into his stomach as he thought, 'Not well trained enough. Not experienced enough. It's your fault for sending them. You give out the missions.'

He always attended the funerals. But the memory of the common events melded together into a long unintelligible sermon with muffled crying. 

The nightmares were infrequent but usually ended with him almost burning the house down.

The letters that described the normal life Nana and Tsuna were experiencing became his escape.

The smiles and laughter shared between his men that had survived another day were his reward. He grinned at, laughed with, and happily encouraged them. Because if this was the life he was stuck with-perpetually hiding in the shadows and fighting the scum of the earth-  
he would make the best he could of it.

XXX

Basil passed regular recruit training at the age of ten. From then on he was instructed by Iemitsu and Lal Mirch. 

Basil was kept away from any bloodshed as much as possible. Instead of fighting outright, he worked on stealth, communication, and information gathering. He took the jobs that were less risky.

He did dead drops in Florence, Venice, Rome. Did it multiple times in Palermo. 

For him, the CEDEF upper echelons and agents were a big family. Cilantro was his teasing older brother who pranked the recruits and fooled around. Oregano his stern big sister who kept things running when Iemitsu wasn't there. Uncle Turmeric was usually stoic and seemed a bit scary at first, but always took the time to talk with him when possible. Aunt Paprika would give him tips on stealth. Her apprentices, Cumin and Parsley, would play with him. Lal Mirch was strict yet taught him how to use firearms and praised him when he did well. Iemitsu was the dad, he taught Basil lots of things, looked out for him, and encouraged him.

XXX

Basil's thoughts tangled together as Iemitsu spoke. He couldn't catch up to his own speeding thoughts right now, but he did know one thing.

Iemitsu halting explained, "....It's...a bit risky. By that I mean not safe at all if you're found out. But we're shorthanded with-" 

"I want to go," Basil blurted out. He blushed slightly as Iemitsu's gaze landed on him, it was heavy and calculating. "Sorry for interrupting Boss," he apologized.

Iemitsu gave a small nod. "Anyways, if you take this job, you must promise me to be careful. I think you can handle it if you don't get cocky and stop paying attention to your surroundings. Understood?"

XXX

Basil returned from Rome with two metal suitcases, slightly dirtier clothes than before, and a handful of abrasions. 

He knocked on the dark oak door. He needed Iemitu's permission to enter unless it was an emergency.

"Come in," came the familiar bass voice.

Basil opened the door and announced with a small smile, "I'm back." He put the metal suitcases on the desk. One was dented slightly in the middle and both had slight scrapes around the edges. 

Iemitsu got up from his chair and walked around. He smiled at his apprentice, "How'd it go?"

Basil popped the suitcases opened to display the contents. "It went well, Boss. I got the money. There were almost a few snags but I made it out alright and without anyone knowing who I was." He gave a small smile.

Iemitsu nodded at the neat stacks of American dollars. A wide warm grin spread across his face and he ruffled Basil's hair. "Good job, Basil."

XXX

Iemitsu pulled out the letter. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and turned it over.

Tsuna's school report card for the end of the year had been included. He scored low in most subjects, aside from art.

Iemitsu sighed, yet kept a small smile on his face. That was Tsuna, it was just how the boy was. Perhaps he could consider suggesting hiring a tutor? 

He slipped the report card back into the envelope and headed back to his car. 

Iemitsu had come to pick up his mail since it was on the way. He had declined taking bodyguards this time. For one they would draw attention, and two, he didn't want others to know about the P.O. box. 

Hopefully, negotiations would be successful. Otherwise, things could get ugly with the Tetarossa Family.

XXX

Frederico went missing. His bones were discovered a week later.

Iemitsu slammed his hand against the wall. The wood panel surrounding his fist cracked. The room shivered.

Thankfully he was alone. He didn't want any of his agents to see him like this. 

XXX

They skirted around the topic for several minutes. It was the point of this meeting, but neither wanted to touch it.

Nono grew tired of it first and spoke up. "Tsuna is the next in line," he quietly stated.

Iemitsu's lips thinned. "Yes," he admitted. 

"You are his father. You are the logical choice as to who his care will be entrusted to," Nono explained.

This meeting was for the purpose of Nono telling Iemitsu that he was going to reveal the existence of his family and name Tsuna as his successor. As well as reassure the Outside Advisor that Nono would support Iemitsu being in charge of Tsuna among the upper echelons. It was not much of a reassurance compared to the blow of his family being involved in the mafia. But it was all Nono could do at this point.

Nono frowned slightly. "Of course, considering your other duties, it would not be easy to teach him yourself."

"Of course," Iemitsu acquiesced. "I already have someone in mind for the job."

Surprise flitted over Nono's face. His grip on his cane tightened slightly. "Oh? Who is it?"

"If he accepts, I will tell you in a few days, Nono." Iemitsu paused. "Is that acceptable?"

Nono nodded. He softly agreed, "Absolutely. I place my full confidence in you for this matter Iemitsu." 

For a split second, Iemitsu almost thought he saw an apologetic look on Nono's weathered face. He dismissed the idea immediately.

XXX

A baby in a suit with a black fedora and lime green cartoon lizard was an unsual sight. He walked down the street. 

One could tell the few Mafioso in the area by their reaction to the small figure. The normal people simply ignored or tried to ask the toddler if he knew where his parents were. But the Mafiosos, the people in the know, the ones who and heard the tales of Reborn-both as a grown man and as a cursed child-paled and crossed the street to avoid him. 

Reborn toddled his way to an apartment complex. There was a guard, who he avoided, and two locks, which he picked. "Chaossu," he squeaked as he entered Room 13.

Iemitsu sat at a small table. "Hello Renato. It's been a while."

The small hitman climbed onto the other chair and sat on top of a Leon booster seat. "Why did you contact me?"

"I have a job I need you to do."

XXX

Iemitsu now received two accounts of events from Namimori: Nana's letters and Reborn's reports. 

Reborn always added small side notes to the otherwise entirely professional correspondence. What the notes were varied. Unusual quirks and weakneses of the Tenth Generation.  Sarcastic remarks about a recent event in Namimori. References to past things that Iemitsu and Reborn knew about, past jobs, Reborn's training, etc.

Reborn included a report card. Tsuna's scores were better. That didn't make Iemitsu feel better however.

XXX

Japan

Iemitsu couldn't return to his home. No, he couldn't even visit, especially with more people targeting the heir opposing the Varia. He was in Japan for business. 

He appreciated the shade of the tree above him, hiding him from the sun. The tea cup in his hands was pleasantly warmly, not hot. Iemitsu took a sip, enjoying the soothing chamomile tea that slid down his throat. "What is your opinion on the Tenth Generation?" He happily asked. The question cut through the lull in the conversation. 

Ryuusaki Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly, his lips straightening from a slight smile to a thin line. "I will attempt to stay out of the way," he stated. In other words, he was neutral.

Iemitsu gave a slight nod. His eyes wandered away, curiously inspecting the branches of the tree. There was a mild smile on his face, not the usual one that seemed to hold a warmth comparable to the sun.

"Unless, you know something I do not?" Mr. Hibari pried, cautiously. He knew Iemitsu's type, the man would not give information freely, or without some personal benefit.

"Your son is Tsuna's Cloud," Iemitsu bluntly revealed. He took a sip of his tea, the china hide his slight smirk. He did not offer any additional information. Like whether Tsuna, Reborn, or Iemitsu had been behind the choice of Kyoya Hibari. Honestly, it was a mix of all three. 

Mr. Hibari almost choked, his eyes widened. "I knew nothing of this," he admitted. He hesitated. "I will not allow my son to die," he murmured. His eyes grew steely. "But I will stay out of it. If you son wishes to be Decimo, he must attain the position by himself."

Iemitsu nodded leisurely. "I am much of the same mind."

XXX

Iemitsu watched the shenanigans of the Tenth Generation from a distance. Aside from the strategic reasons of doing so, Tsuna had made it known to him that he was not wanted. 

The few times he did participate in the goings on, it was amusing to see his son's shocked face. Especially during the Arcobaleno Representative Battles. Tsuna knew his dad was a high ranking Mafioso but didn't think he knew how to fight? Reborn needed to work on Tsuna's logic.

Admittedly, Iemitsu did hold back a good bit when facing Tsuna both times. But he was proud of far his son had come with Reborn's tutoring. Speaking of Reborn, Iemitsu needed get him back for that broken nose. The interference was appreciated as it helped Tsuna grow, but the nose and the Chaos bullets were a bit too much.

Then the Vendice showed, and tried to hurt Nana. Iemitsu got hurt instead and lost the battle, but it was worth it. No one got to hurt his family like that. As for the deal being lost, Colonello would understand why.

Iemitsu had a few unexpected visitors in the hospital while he was recovering. Most of the people he knew were focused on defeating the Vendice. Reborn, Lal March, and Colonello briefly stopped by. Nana snuck in at night to give him a dessert and kiss on the forehead.

Ryuusaki Hibari was the most surprising. He came by with tea, and they talked for a bit, until Iemitsu fell asleep again.

XXX

The memories of the future...were both blissful and agonizing. Future!Tsuna had kept him and Nana out of Byakuran's way with the idea of a prolonged honeymoon. 

Although...that meant they were also a backup plan for the fall of Vongola. The remnants of the Vongola members would easily rally around the former CEDEF leader and father of the Decimo. 

XXX

Japan

It had been a while since he visited his home. Only Nana and him were in Japan. The kids were running around in Europe and Reborn was keeping an eye on them.

"Nana, I'm back," Iemitsu loudly announced. He toed off his shoes by the entrance.

"I'm in the kitchen, dear!" 

The smell of stirfried rice with beef wafted heavenly around the room. Iemitsu smiled and hummed. "Your cooking is as wonderful as ever, honey."

"Aww, thank you!" She looked over her shoulder, a large smile on her face. "Are those for me?"

Iemitsu smiled back. "I found the best daffodils I could. I remembered how much you love them."

She kissed him on the cheek in thanks. "They're wonderful. I love them. Would you mind grabbing a pot to put them in?"

Iemitsu winked. "Anything for you."

Nana giggled.

XXX

Italy

Iemitsu grinned as Tsuna rejected the position of Decimo. He caught the brief flicker of confusion on Nono's face before it smoothed into a neutral look. Iemitsu's large smile stretched into a smirk for a brief moment at the sight.

Well, Tsuna wouldn't be able to escape mafia life, but he could definitely take his time in becoming Decimo.

XXX

With Tsuna slated to be the next Vongola Don in a few years, Iemitsu assigned Tarragon-a bright father of three children-and Paprika's apprentices to handle the shenanigans of Tsuna's Gaurdians. The two young men would still regularly check in with Paprika of course.

The agents would cover for the Tenth Generation on the public legal side. As well as making sure knowledge of their whereabouts and blunders were kept from everyone except the upper echelons of Vongola and it's closest allies.

XXX

Italy

CEDEF HQ

Colonello stood in front of Iemitsu's desk. He was older by now, a teenager. His blond hair was shaggy and held back with a blue bandana. He was a soldier at heart despite his casual appearances, several guns and knives were hidden beneath his clothes and his hands were folded behind his back.

"So, not going to threaten me with death if I don't accept your application?" Iemitsu joked. 

Colonello blinked at the blond man, confused. He shifted uncomfortably. Did he just get accused of wanting to kill his future employer? But Iemitsu had said it jokingly? "What?" 

"Never mind." Iemitsu shrugged. He looked thoughtfully at Colonello. "Well, you actually have threatened to kill me before. A few years back."

"Uh...sorry about that? I'm...still kinda confused right now." Colonello stared at Iemitsu. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a joke among the CEDEF Flame users. They've almost all threatened to kill me," Iemitsu explained. He paused. "It's... almost part of the expected hiring process at this point," he muttered.

"Wait...did Lal..?" Colonello trailed off.

"Yes, she did too," Iemitsu responded, a shred of amusement in his voice. A small smile curled onto his face.

XXX

Japan

Verde found a way to return the Arcobaleno back into adults. 

Iemitsu had seen Colonello and Lal Mirch as adults. They had directly gone to him to ask for two weeks leave as they had immediately planned a wedding and a honeymoon. He gave them his best wishes and the requested leave. They also gave his family an invitation to their small private wedding. 

Iemitsu knew on an intellectual level that Reborn had taken the pill and had returned to being an adult. But seeing it in person was extremely jarring.

It was late at night when Iemitsu got home. None of the children were awake at this time. However, the living room was not empty.

"Chaos," Reborn greeted. His black suit was without a crease and his polished dress shoes without a smudge. Leon lazily sat on his shoulder, a normal looking lizard once again. Of course, the everpresent black fedora was perched on its owner's head as well.

"Hey Renato." A large grin spread across Iemitsu's face. "How is it being back to normal?"

Reborn smirked. "Very good. Tsuna fainted out of shock when he realized who I was."

Iemitsu snorted. 

XXX

Italy

CEDEF HQ

It was rare that Iemitsu called his friends together. Unfortunately, some were still on missions and thus unable to attend.

They sat at a table in a conference room. The end of it held stack of various reports, maps, and lists.

Basil, Lal Mirch, and Turmeric sat on Iemitu's left. Basil was reading a book, something about World War I, but exchanging camauboe comments with Lal Mirch. Turmeric sat stoically, observing everyone around him.

On Iemitu's right was Reborn, Ryuusaki, Thyme, and Paprika. The first two were chatting amiably, except for the hidden barbs and slight signaling of a willingness to fight. Iemitsu might want to take care of that rivalry between them sometime. The other two were fine, Thyme and Paprika

Iemitsu sighed and casually revealed, "Tsuna plans going to be take on the position of Decimo. As for the when, it's supposed to be in three weeks, on his eighteenth birthday." 

All of them heard Iemitsu clearly. A hush fell, and no one wanted to break it.

"Ahh, that's why. We get to be the planning committee?" Reborn drawled.

Iemitsu sighed. "Yes, this time we're in charge." 

"Why didn't the the main branch want to do it?" Lal Mirch queried.

"Shimon Family-Daemon incident and the Rejection incident," Iemitsu deadpanned. "No one over there wants to touch it."

XXX

Iemitsu managed to pull off his act of 'no resentment' until Nono's death without a crack in his mask.

However, the night he got the news he grinned rather viciously, trying to ignore the small pit of sadness that sprouted for some reason in his stomach. The sorrow spread and curled into his throat. He choked on the feeling for a brief moment and frowned.

He was forced to admit that his thoughts on Nono were...complicated. A mix of bittnerness for the bane of his family's normality and fondness for an usually wise colleague.

Eventually he turned his thoughts to the future. Tsuna's Ceremony would need to be moved up. 

XXX

This was the first Advisor-Don meeting with his son.

"I want to start moving Vongola into more legal business ventures," Tsuna announced.

"You plan to make Vongola a vigilante organization again?" Iemitsu politely questioned. Inwardly, he laughed, Tsuna had the same idea he had thought of for years. H*ll, he even accomplished part of it, the 'front companies' for the Vongola and CEDEF were already a bit more then fronts.

"Yes." Tsuna's eyes were defiant and tinged with orange. It was obvious he expected Iemitsu to object.

Iemitsu grinned. "I support your idea wholeheartedly," he calmly replied. "I have some suggestions of how it could be done. If you're willing to listen to them of course."

XXX

"So, that's my life." Iemitsu shrugged and spread his hands wide. 

The room was silent for several seconds as everyone processed what Iemitsu had told them.

"I...had no idea," Tsuna murmured. Several people nodded in agreement and started whispering to each other.

Xanxus had a scowl on his face. It was darker than usual. As the story progressed, he had folded an arm across his torso and dropped his gaze to the table.

"Well, since I everyone is here, I might as well take the chance to announce something." Iemitsu paused, everyone stopped talking. He continued. "I am going to resign in a few weeks."

"Who's your successor?" Gokudera questioned. He narrowed his eyes and swept his gaze over those gathered.

"Basil, of course," Iemitsu replied nonchalantly. "He'll do the best job."

Basil blushed slightly as everyone turned to him. "Are you really sure, Boss?"

"Absolutely," Iemitsu reassured. He grinned at Basil and Basil gave a small smile.

"Congratulations, Oni-chan/kid/Basil," everyone else warmly said, with the exception of a majority of the Varia members.

"So..." Tsuna trailed off and looked at his tutor. "Um, Reborn, what were you doing when Dad was in the CEDEF? You didn't show up in the story at all during that time."

"Networking, stealing, killing, and traveling," Reborn smoothly rattled off. "Iemitsu could handle himself pretty well, I didn't need to hold his hand." He smirked as he pointed out, "Besides, I'm a hitman, not a babysitter."

Iemitsu smirked-those present noted that it was eerily similar to Reborn's-and spoke up, "He did keep in touch however. He had me check in with him about once every two weeks."

Reborn gave Iemitsu a look.

"I knew it, you're secretly a big softie," Colonello triumpthantly declared.

"Shut it Colonello, everyone knows Lal has you whipped," Reborn shot back.

At the entirely accurate insult, several bursts of laughter came from those gathered around the table.

Colonello rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. 

Iemitsu's smirk didn't lessen as he asked, "Any other questions?"

This was his life. It wasn't the one he wanted. He wasn't free from errors, or a righteous man. But this was the road he chose to travel. He would never regret the family and friends he created along the way.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> My thanks to my beta (TKDGirl17) for reading over this entire story and giving me feedback.
> 
> My thanks to all of my readers. I hoped you enjoyed seeing Iemitsu from a different perspective than what is prevalent among khr fan fiction.
> 
> A special shout out to ilovecartoonsgirl, Fatti-Chan, and foxchick1 who regularly reviewed. Your comments were much appreciated.
> 
> -Silver

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> As promised, Before Your Time is now going to be published this spring.
> 
> Welcome to the start of a new khr story.
> 
> -Silver


End file.
